


This life we choose

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Darillium, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Yowzah, happy anniversary you two, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: River Song reflects on the life that she and the Doctor have built on Darillium.





	This life we choose

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the title is from the greatest showman because the song just works so well for them! But I digress......happy anniversary to my wonderful space idiots

_Dearest Diary, Today is our anniversary. Well the anniversary of our first wedding at least, but that one has always been one of my most favourites. It's our sixth anniversary spent here on Darillium. The years are going by too fast and, as always, I find myself wishing for more time. It's a rather nasty habit, I try to be content with the time I have, but I still want more. But I look at the life we've built here and I look at his face, and I know he doesn't want this to end too..._

“River!” River looked up from her writing at the sound of her husband's voice. He was making his way from the back of the yard towards her. A dazzling smile lit up her face when she saw that he was being led forward earnestly by their daughter. Her chocolate brown curls bounced around her face, and she had a collection of flowers clutched tightly in her hand.

“Mummy,” she cried, breaking away from the Doctor and running towards her mother. “Mummy, look!”

River set her diary aside and pulled Hope up into her lap. She kissed her daughter's cheek and brushed a few stray locks of hair away from her face, “What is it my love?”

“I got you some flowers,” she explained, proudly presenting the small bouquet. “See!”

“Oh, they're lovely,” River took the bouquet from Hope. “Thank you!” Hope beamed, “You're welcome, Mummy! Daddy said I should give you flowers cause it's your anna...anna...anna….”

River smiled warmly, “Anniversary?”

Hope nodded, “Yeah that! What's that?”

River laughed at her bashful confusion. Although their daughter was young, she had proved to have a fairly advanced intelligence, but despite this, she still had the mind and spirit of a child.

“Well,” River began, pulling Hope closer. “An anniversary is like a birthday. Except instead of celebrating a person, you celebrate some kind of important event. And today is the anniversary of the day that I married your father.”

Hope grinned, “Are we going to have a party?”

“Not exactly, Starshine,” the Doctor said, sitting down next to them. “We won’t have a big party like we do on your birthday, or Mummy’s birthday, or my birthday. Today is almost like our personal Valentine’s Day, it is a special day for Mummy and Daddy to celebrate each other. So later tonight, Mummy and I are going to go out on date.”

“Oh,” Hope said, suddenly looking very sad. “What about me?”

River smiled and looked down at her daughter, “We were thinking that Auntie Osgood might like to come and play with you.”

Hope gasped and her eyes lit up, “Really?!”

The Doctor chuckled, her endless enthusiasm never failed to amuse him, “Yes, really.”

Hope jumped out of River’s lap and grabbed the Doctor’s hand, tugging on it, signaling him that she wanted him to get up. “Come on,” she whined. “Let’s go!”

The Doctor gaped at her, “You want to go get her now? Right now?”

The little girl nodded vigorously. The Doctor laughed and rose to his feet. The moment he was up, Hope let go of his hand and darted in the direction of the TARDIS. The Doctor paused before following her, and looked back at River, “Are you coming?”

She smiled, but shook her head, “I know you won’t be long, and besides, I want to finish my writing.”

The Doctor bent down and kissed her softly, then he starting running to catch up with Hope.

River hummed happily and picked her diary back up.

_I always want more time, but right now, I want it more than ever before. Because I do think, that here in this place with my family, I am happier than I have ever been._


End file.
